Today's gaming machine typically comprises a computerized system controlling a video display or reels that provide wagering games such as slots, video card games (poker, blackjack etc.), video keno, video bingo, video pachinko and other games typical in the gaming industry. Generally, the popularity of such machines with players is dependent on the likelihood (or perceived likelihood) of winning money at the machine and the intrinsic entertainment value of the machine relative to other available gaming options. Players also appreciate the reliability of a gaming machine, as do the casino operators. Shrewd operators consequently strive to employ the most entertaining, exciting, and reliable machines available because such machines attract frequent play and hence increase profitability to the operator.
Some conventional gaming machines provide a poker based wagering game. However, in such systems, a single hand of poker is provided for each wagering round and a pay table determines the payout for various combinations of cards in the dealt hand. Thus, the look and feel of the poker game in conventional gaming systems is not that much different from the standard poker game played in homes across the world. As a result, there is a need in the art for the present invention.